My Widower
by Fu For Fujoshi
Summary: Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya, tepat setelah menarik jemari tangannya, dari genggaman sang Uzumaki. Setelah mengayunkan kakinya beberapa langkah ke depan, lelaki berponi itu memutar kepalanya, seraya berkata, "Kadang, aku tidak paham mengapa menyukai pria berstatus 'Duren' sepertimu!" Dan kalimat itu, sukses membuat Naruto beku ditempat. NS fic, RnR! DLDR!


Sasuke menatap pria berkemeja orange gradasi hitam di depannya dengan pandangan tidak suka. Ekpresi datar yang menjadi _trade mark_nya, seakan kalah kuat dengan raut kemarahan yang disertai aura-aura membunuh yang seakan mengelilinginya. Membuat sosok lain yang berada satu meja dengan Sasuke merinding.

"Uhm..." Lelaki lain di meja itu, juga pria berkemeja orange tadi berdehem, sedikit melonggarkan dasinya yang seakan mencekiknya, semenjak ia ditatap seperti itu oleh si Raven, Uchiha Sasuke. "Bagaimana kuliahmu, Sasuke?" Lelaki itu buka suara, berniat mencairkan suasana yang begitu tegang diantara mereka.

Sasuke berdecih, dan lelaki berambut pirang yang tak lain adalah Uzumaki Naruto tersebut, menghela napas berat. Ia sadar benar, jika keterlambatannya tadi membuat remaja 23 tahun itu, marah. "Kaumarah, ya? Ok, aku minta maaf. Yeah, kau mengerti 'kan, jika Ran-"

"...Huh.." Dengusan keras Sasuke, membuat si Pirang turut menghembuskan napas berat. "Kali ini, apa yang dilakukan olehnya?" tanya Sasuke, dengan nada mengintimidasi.

Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi, dengan sedikit merengek, ia membalas, "Yah, kau tau sendiri 'kan, Ranmaru itu bocah yang masih butuh perhatian. Dia manja, dan selalu ingin diperhatikan. Kadang aku terlalu sibuk di kantor sampai melupakannya, jadi jika ada kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya-"

"Kau langsung melupakan janji untuk bertemu denganku!" Good, Sasuke benar-benar membuat Naruto kehabisan kata. "Memangnya, cuma Ranmaru yang butuh diperhatikan? Memangnya cuma Ranmaru yang ingin dimanja? Memangnya cuma Ranmaru yang ingin bertemu? Aku juga sama, Dobe!" Dan inilah yang membuat Uchiha Sasuke sangat Out Of Character, ketika ia marah terhadap Naruto yang menurutnya amat tidak konsisten.

"Gyaah..." Naruto makin mengacak-acak helai pirangnya, ia tidak tau harus berkata apalagi. Ia tak mampu mengelak lagi sekarang. _"Please Sasuke, Ranmaru is my son..."_

_"And I was your lover!"_ tandas Sasuke.

"Ranmaru hartaku yang paling berharga, aku sangat menyanyanginya, cuma dia yang aku punya. Dan aku tidak mau mengecewakannya..."

Tensi darah tinggi Sasuke sepertinya makin naik saat ini, sebab si Naruto, memang tak pandai mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak makin memperkeruh suasana. "Tapi kau juga orang yang paling berharga bagiku, kau sama pentingnya dengan Ranmaru, aku juga tidak mau kehilanganmu. Kau lebih dewasa dari Ranmaru, aku ingin kau lebih memahami posisiku sebagai ayah. Aku ingin kau mengerti aku," pinta Naruto dengan wajah memelas khasnya. Ia hanya ingin Sasuke sedikit memahaminya. Padahal apa yang dikatakan pria berkulit tan itu adalah sebaliknya. Naruto, sama sekali tak mengerti dirinya.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya, tepat setelah menarik jemari tangannya, dari genggaman sang Uzumaki. Setelah mengayunkan kakinya beberapa langkah ke depan, lelaki berponi itu memutar kepalanya, seraya berkata, "Kadang, aku tidak paham mengapa menyukai pria berstatus 'Duren' sepertimu!"

Dan kalimat itu, sukses membuat Naruto beku ditempat.

**+._.+ X +._.+**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto...**

**My Widower by Fu KuroFujo aka Fu For Fujoshi...**

_'...'_** pesan dari Naru to Sasu, dan sebaliknya...  
**

**NaruSasu Fic, OOC, OC, Typo(s), AU, Slash fic. DLDR! Happy reading...**

**+._.+ X +._.+**

**Drrrt Drrrt Drrrt Drrrt**

Ini sudah ke 6 kalinya _smart phone_ milik Uchiha Sasuke bergetar. Itu tandanya, telah ada 6 pesan masuk ke Emailnya. Lelaki yang duduk santai di sofa, dengan sebuah buku tentang Ekonomi tersebut bukannya tidak tau jika ada pesan untuknya, hanya saja, pria berambut raven yang sedang menggunakan kacamata disaat sedang membaca buku itu, enggan untuk mengetahui isi pesan yang menurutnya dari si 'Duren' kesayangannya, Uzumaki Naruto.

**Pluk**

Ia menutup buku miliknya yang lumayan tebal itu dengan sedikit kasar. Bosan juga terganggu dengan bunyi getar yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya. Benar tebakannya, semua pengirimnya, adalah Naruto.

_****__From_ Naru"4"Sasu_

_'Sasuke...'_

"Hn..." Ketik Sasuke malas, 21 email masuk yang memenuhi inboxnya, hanya berisi kalimat seperti, 'Hai', 'Sasu-chan', 'Teme~' atau kalimat-kalimat norak yang tidak penting beserta emotion-emotion aneh khas sang Uzumaki. Meski kesal, tak dipungkiri, jika ia senang dengan pesan-pesan yang dikirim oleh Naruto. Sebab, jarang sekali, Duda yang satu itu mengiriminya Email sebanyak ini, disela-sela kesibukannya, sebagai Bos di Namikaze Corp.

_'Kau marah padaku?'_ Gusar Naruto, kentara dengan emotion sedih di belakang textnya.

"Hn..." Lagi-lagi, dua huruf itu yang dikirim oleh Sasuke.

_'Ayolah, Teme~... Maafkan akuuuu!'_

Sasuke mengerutkan kedua alisnya, tanda seru yang banyak di belakang pesan Naruto, membuatnya jengkel. Memaafkan bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dipaksa, apalagi memaafkan orang yang sama sekali tidak peduli pada kita. Padahal, kita sudah susah payah memahami dan mengerti dia. Tetapi, yang coba dimengerti, sama sekali tidak mampu melakukan hal yang sama.

**Drrrt Drrrt**

Belum sempat Sasuke membalas pesan dari kekasih yang ia pacari sejak 3 bulan yang lalu itu, pesan baru keburu masuk ke handphonenya.

_'Aku memang tidak bisa mengerti dirimu, aku pria yang bodoh.'_

Yeah! Kata itu yang ingin ia dengar._ 'Tapi, beginilah aku, seorang duda beranak 1, **single parent**, harus bekerja keras demi anak dan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup. Waktuku untuk berpacaran denganmu pun juga sedikit sekali, tapi.. sedikit apapun waktu yang kupunya, akan kuluangkan buatmu, Sasuke.'_

Naruto kembali mengingatkan Sasuke akan status, pekerjaan, dan sebagainya, dan itu terulang terus menerus hingga kadang Sasuke bosan. Tapi, dibalik semua itu, selain lebih dewasa dari Sasuke, Naruto adalah lelaki yang pandai mengolah kata-kata, hingga terkadang mampu membuat si bungsu Uchiha, menahan nafas dengan wajah memerah.

**_To_ _****_Naru"4"Sasu_**  


"Kau selalu membuatku kesal, Dobe!"

Ahh... Bukannya sikap seperti itulah yang membuatmu merindukan Kepala Duren favoridmu itu Uchiha-kun?

"...Dan karena itu pula, aku tak mampu berpaling darimu..." Sambil berharap-harap cemas, Sasuke mengirim pesannya itu. Setidaknya, ia ingin tau seperti apa balasan yang akan diterimanya. Tapi, sedikit pengingat, kini Sasuke sudah lupa dengan rasa jengkelnya terhadap Naruto. Lihat saja segaris senyum tipis di wajahnya yang tampan, menandakan jika amarahnya tadi siang kini kembali pada mode bahagianya.

1 Menit...

6 Menit...

15 Menit...

35 Menit...

"UKH!" Sasuke meremas kuat _handphone_ ditangannya, mengatupkan kedua rahangnya kuat-kuat, lengkap dengan kedutan di kepala Ravennya. Boleh dibilang, Sasuke kini kembali pada mode tegang yang siap melahap manusia-manusia yang berani mengusiknya detik ini. Alasannya hanya ada satu, karena Uzumaki Naruto, tak membalas pesan yang dikirimnya sejam yang lalu. Hump! Padahal baru saja sebentar, Sasuke tersenyum dan memaafkan kesalahan si Uzumaki Naruto, tapi sekarang, pria tampan dengan kulit berwarna coklat madu yang menawan itu kembali membuat Sasuke kesal. Demi dewa Jashin, Sasuke tak pernah berhenti bertanya, "KENAPA AKU MENYUKAI DUDA BRENGSEK SEPERTINYA?" sambil berteriak frustasi, ketika lelaki yang telah memiliki satu orang anak tersebut, membuatnya marah.

**+._.+ X +._.+**

Pekerjaan. Anak. Pekerjaan lagi. Sasuke berdecih, ia benci ketika ingat jika Naruto hanya mementingkan pekerjaan, dan menomorduakan urusan pribadinya. Bahkan, karena rapat, dan bertemu costumer Naruto rela melupakan janji dengan anaknya. Yup, anaknya saja dilupakan dan jadi prioritas yang lain jika sudah menyangkut masalah bisnis. Lalu bagaimana dengan ia yang hanya berstatus kekasih? Sasuke bersyukur, Naruto masih ingat jika keduanya sedang menjalin hubungan saat ini. Walau mereka berdua sangat jarang bertemu.

"Mungkin, Naruto tak benar-benar mencintaiku," gumam Sasuke lirih, nada bicaranya terdengar seperti putus asa.

Sabaku Gaara, teman sekelas Sasuke saat kuliah mendadak menghentikan makan siangnya ketika gendang telinganya menangkap suara keluhan dari sang sahabat. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Yeah, semua sudah jelas, Naruto lebih mementingkan pekerjaan daripada aku, bahkan, waktu untuk kita dapat bertemu pun, sangat-sangat minim." Wow, memang benar, Uchiha Sasuke yang irit bicara, akan jadi sebaliknya jika sudah menyangkut masalah si Duda Uzumaki.

"Jangan konyol, Sasuke. Yang kutau, lelaki itu juga sangat mencintaimu," balas Gaara dengan tenang. Dan sekarang, bagi pemuda berpupil _emerald_ tersebut, mendengarkan cerita Sasuke, jauh lebih menarik daripada melahap makan siangnya.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas berat, dengan malas ia kembali bergumam, "Tapi dia tidak pernah ada untukku, baginya pekerjaan jauh lebih utama daripada bertemu denganku."

Turut membuang nafas, Gaara mengerti perasaan Sasuke saat ini. Sasuke hanya butuh perhatian Naruto, bukan Sasuke bersikap seperti anak kecil, ataupun seperti gadis-gadis cengeng yang tak ingin jauh dari kekasih, tapi, kekasih mana yang tidak akan sedih bila ia diabaikan seperti ini. "Percayalah padanya!" Cuma itu kata yang keluar dari mulut Gaara, dan dibalas oleh dengusan yang hampir tidak kentara dari Sasuke. "Mungkin, inilah cara Naruto mencintaimu."

"Hn.." hanya itu balasan Sasuke. Moodnya untuk membicarakan Naruto, mendadak sudah tak ada lagi. Dan jika sudah begitu, Gaara juga akan kembali pada mode stoicnya, diam cukup lama, sampai saat-saat seperti sesi curhat tadi, kembali terjadi.

_'Rasa percayaku pada Naruto sepertinya tinggal beberapa persen saja...'_ kata Sasuke dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**__****_From_ Naru"4"Sasu_**

_'Happy b'day.. My beloved Uke n_n..'_

Cuma ini? Cuma ini yang bisa Naruto persembahkan untuknya dihari ulang tahunnya yang ke 23? Cuma email singkat yang bahkan tidak lebih dari 10 kata. Tidak ada ucapan secara live? Tidak ada tatap muka, pelukan, jabatan tangan, tidak ada Naruto. Hell no, semua membuat Sasuke yakin jika Uzumaki Naruto cuma setengah hati terhadapnya. Bahkan dihari sespesial ini, Naruto tak ada disisinya-sibuk bernegoisiasi dengan rekan bisnisnya. Apakah Naruto tak tau, daripada ucapan kosong melalui _electronic mail_, atau bingkisan berupa sepatu sneakers mahal yang dikirim Naruto tadi pagi baginya, Sasuke lebih memilih, bertatap muka dengan si Dobe itu walau hanya semenit. Meski ia menginginkan lebih, setidaknya waktu semenit itu dapat menambah kebahagiannya dihari jadinya di bulan July ini. Plus, dapat menghapuskan rasa rindu yang menggebuh di dadanya, setelah 3 bulan lamanya tak bertemu dengan Duda kesayangannya itu. Tapi apa yang ia dapatkan sekarang? Naruto, sama sekali tak muncul dihadapannya. Pria itu, lelaki berstatus Duda tersebut dengan seenaknya melakukan hal sesadis ini, bahkan dihari ulang tahunnya. Sasuke, benar-benar sudah tak punya hati lagi saat ini.

_Oh, Jashin-sama... Kenapa mencintai seseorang harus sesakit ini? Mengapa untuk dicintai oleh seorang Uzumaki Naruto, harus semenderita ini?..._ Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar tak habis pikir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_From_ Sasu"4"Naru_  
**

_'Aku ingin kita putus, aku sudah lelah menjalin hubungan yang seperti ini.'_

Kedua bola mata Naruto bisa saja melompat keluar dari tempatnya jika Tuhan tak menciptakan susunannya dengan seluar biasa ini. Yah, siapa yang tidak terkejut jika ucapan selamat ulang tahunnya, dibalas dengan kata-kata semenyakitkan ini. Naruto yang baru menyelesaikan urusannya dengan klien, otomatis dibuat syok.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?" balas Naruto setelah menepikan mobil Jaguar seri terbarunya. Yeah, menyerti sambil bermain handphone bukanlah hal yang baik, bukan?

_'Aku ingin putus! Apa kurang jelas?'_ Naruto mencermati pesan Sasuke tersebut, dan dibaca hingga seribu kalipun, isi dan maknanya tetap sama, Sasuke ingin hubungan keduanya berakhir.

"Kenapa, Teme?" ketik Naruto dengan sedikit bergetar, Ia tidak menyangka, jika pada akhirnya, hal terburuk ini akan terjadi.

_'Aku hanya bosan menjalin hubungan yang tidak pasti denganmu...'_ Yeah, Sasuke menyerah. Menyerah menghadapi sikap egois Naruto yang tak pernah ada untuknya. Tepat di hari ulang tahun Sasuke yang ke 23. Naruto mengusap-usap wajahnya, lalu menyapu rambutnya ke belakang dengan sedikit frustasi. Ia sedang galau saat ini. Lelaki tampan itu tidak menyangka, jika hal yang seperti ini, akan kemabali terjadi.

**+._.+ X +._.+**

"Lalu Tou-_chan_ bilang apa pada 'Suke-_nii_?" tanya Ranmaru. Yeah, Naruto sedang menghabiskan waktunya bersama sang buah hatinya, menikmati sore dengan secup_ ice cream_ di taman. Waktu yang jarang mereka temukan diantara kesibukan Naruto yang tak ada matinya.

"Tou-_san_ tidak mengatakan apapun, Tou-_san_ sudah kehabisan kata, hehehe..." Naruto tertawa getir, nasib cintanya begitu memilukan.

Ranmaru, bocah 7 tahun berambut pirang dengan pupil_ tosca_ dan kulit putih bersih itu menghela nafas. Ia yang masih sekecil itu sudah dicurhati masalah cinta oleh sang ayah. Yang benar saja si Naruto itu!.

"Tou-_chan '_kan cinta sama Nii-_chan_, harusnya Tou-_san_ menolak saat 'Suke-_nii_ bicara seperti itu." Dan Uzumaki Ranmaru kecil tersebut, kenapa ia sudah paham dengan masalah orang dewasa? Apakah, anak-anak jaman sekarang sudah terlampau pintar hingga bisa mengatakan hal demikian? Atau otak-otak anak kecil saat ini sudah terpengaruh dengan tayangan televisi saat ini? Ahh, sudahlah. Memikirkan Naruto yang patah hati karena Sasuke saja sudah merepotkan, apalagi memikirkan otak anak-anak yang kini terlihat lebih dewasa dan mengerti diluar usia yang seharusnya. Tidak ada waktu untuk itu.

"Haa..." Membuang nafas berat, "Mungkin, ini sudah jalannya. Kita memang tidak jodoh mungkin." Ucap Naruto seakan telah menyerah. Walau sesungguhnya, ia tidak rela jika kehilangan Sasuke, ia sudah merasa cocok dengan pemuda bermarga Uchiha tersebut.

"Belum terlambat kok, Tou-_chan,_" Ranmaru kembali buka suara. Ia yang sama sekali tak kebaratan dengan orientasi seks sang Ayah, tidak mempermasalahkan tentang siapa saja pasangan hidup orang tuanya. Laki-laki, perempuan, semua saja. Yang terpenting adalah kebahagiaan yang didapatkan sang Ayah jika bersama yang terkasih. "Siapa tau, 'Suke-_nii_ masih mau menerima Tou-_chan_," terdengar mudah apa yang dikatakan oleh Ranmaru, semudah bocah itu tersenyum lebar layaknya sang Ayah semasa muda dulu. Cengiran yang mampu meluruhkan hati siapa saja yang melihatnya. Senyum yang mampu membuat siapa saja lega dan kembali bersemangat. Yeah, Naruto kembali semangat detik ini juga karena Ranmaru.

"_Right_! Tou-_san_, tidak akan menyerah... Masih ada kesempatan!" Ucap Naruto penuh keyakinan, membuat Ranmaru disampingnya, makin melebarkan senyumannya. Akhirnya, sang Ayah kembali ceria.

**+._.+ X +._.+**

Dengan mode _silent_ seperti itu, Sasuke takkan pernah terganggu oleh dering handphone yang akan membuat bising ruangannya. Tentu saja, sebab sudah 22 kali Naruto mencoba menghubungi dirinya. Bukannya ia tidak tau, ia mengetahui jelas nama siapa yang tertera di handphonenya, ia hanya malas. Malas mengobrol dengan Naruto, malas mendengar suara Naruto, malas-

"Sudah, angkat saja telfonnya, siapa tau sesuatu yang penting!" Uchiha Itachi yang berada satu sofa dengan Sasuke akhirnya buka suara, sedikit kesal mendengar bunyi getar yang ditimbulkan oleh telfon genggam Sasuke. Membuat acara nonton tvnya terganggu karena gerakan handphone si Bungsu.

"Malas," ketus pemuda berkulit putih susu itu, mencoba membaca buku tebal ditangannya. Walau sebenarnya, ia sudah tidak berminat untuk melanjutkan membaca, sebab ia mulai tidak fokus sekarang.

Bola mata obsidian Sasuke menatap tepat ke arah Itachi, sesaat setelah kakak kandungnya itu menghela napas berat. Lelaki yang hanya memakai T-Shirt berkerah, dan celana jeans pendek tersebut, bergumam, "Kenapa kau tidak coba memberinya kesempatan? Mungkin saja dia sudah benar-benar berubah," ucapnya. Yeah, Itachi telah mengetahui kerenggangan hubungan si adik dengan si Duda, Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke menutup bukunya cepat, ia pandangi kakaknya dengan sinis, dan menyelidik. Ia ingin tau darimana Itachi mengetahui jika hubungan percintaannya sedang dalam masa surut.

"Asal kau tau, Sasuke. Setiap hubungan itu pasti ada saja perselisihan, pertengkaran, dan kadang hal itu terjadi hanya karena masalah sepeleh. Tapi kau juga harus ingat, tak ada masalah yang tidak bisa kau selesaikan jika kau bersama, jika kau dan Naruto menyelesaikannya berdua."

Sasuke terdiam,_ Tumben dia menasehatiku..._ pikirnya heran.

"Bicarakan lagi dengannya, mungkin akan ada cara yang lebih baik untuk menyelesaikan masalah kalian." Tutur Itachi sebelum beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Entah pergi kemana, Sasuke tak begitu ingin mengetahuinya. Ia malah disibukkan oleh ucapan Itachi padanya. Perkataan bijak yang tak ada salahnya untuk dicoba. Namun Sasuke tak yakin, apa ia masih sanggup bertahan dengan Naruto jika lelaki beranak satu itu tetap tak merubah 'hobby' menghabiskan waktu untuk pekerjaan buatnya, yah... walau cuma 1 atau 2 jam seminggu, tak masalahkan?. _But_, Sasuke sudah dewasa. Harusnya Sasuke tak perlu terlalu manja pada Naruto, Naruto begitu juga demi Ranmaru, anak semata wayangnya. Jadi Sasuke harus mengalah, tapi... dia terlalu sering mengalah, dan dia bosan karena itu.

Tapi kalau boleh jujur, Sasuke sama sekali tidak ingin kehilangan Naruto, ia tidak ingin hubungan mereka berakhir, Sasuke membutuhkan Naruto. Meski mereka hanya dapat bersama lewat Email dan telfon, namun itu adalah sesuatu yang mampu membuat Sasuke lega, dan bahagia. Sebahagia dia saat Naruto menyatakan cinta kepadanya, saat Naruto berkata jika lelaki itu sangat menyayanginya. Ketika Naruto memberikan sedikit perhatian kecil disela-sela kesibukannya. Saat Naruto membisikan namanya ketika mereka bergulat mesrah disuatu malam yang dingin. Ahh... Dia merindukan semua itu, Ia merindukan Naruto. Kembali kesisinya, bersamanya, mengucapkan kata-kata cinta, dan mencium bibirnya.

Menciumnya dengan lembut namun berusaha mendominasi. Menekan dan mencoba menguasai rongga miliknya. Menciumnya lebih dalam, hingga ia tak sanggup lagi membalas, pasrah, menerima perlakuan Naruto. Hingga ia menyerah, ketika pasokan oksigen miliknya, hampir habis.

"Kau nampak menikmatinya, 'Suke?"

**Pik!**

Sasuke membuka matanya cepat, mulutnya yang basah menganga tak percaya. Bola matanya membulat sempurna melihat sosok siapa yang tengah menindihnya, dan sedang berada begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Uzumaki...

"Naruto?" desis Sasuke tak percaya, orang yang tadi menganggu pikirannya, hingga ia terlelap tidur, kini berada begitu dekat dengannya. Ia benar-benar tidak menduganya sama sekali. "Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Naruto tersenyum lembut ke arah Sasuke, menatap pemuda itu dengan pandangan penuh cinta. Ia angkat sebelah tangannya untuk mengelus pelan pipi kanan Sasuke dengan mesrah. "Aku merindukanmu..."

_Aku juga sama, Dobe!..._ Sasuke berharap dapat menyerukan isi hatinya tersebut. Mengatakan jika ia juga sangat menginginkan Naruto. Tapi lidahnya terlalu keluh saat ini, bahkan untuk bertanya seperti tadi saja sudah sedikit menyusahkannya. Yah, Sasuke tak sanggup berkata-kata karena kemunculan Naruto yang begitu mendadak.

"Maafkan aku... Kumohon jangan mengatakan hal seperti tadi, aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, aku menolak putus darimu, Sasuke!"

_Kami-sama, benarkah apa yang aku dengar ini? Benarkan Naruto mengatakan hal demikian? Ataukah, ini bagian dari mimpiku?_

Sasuke, tetap dengan ekpresi datarnya tak segera membalas perkataan Naruto. Pemuda berpupil hitam itu, hanya sibuk memandangi bola mata safir sang Uzumaki, demi menemukan sebuah kejujuran di dalamnya. Mencarinya lewat pancaran keindahan dari mata kekasihnya. _Wajah Naruto makin tampan, dia nampak tegas, menggemaskan!_ Teriak Sasuke dalam hati. Matanya berbinar kagummelihat wajah sang kekasih sedekat ini. Sebab, kalau boleh jujur, sudah lama ia tak memandangi Naruto dengan sedekat ini. Detak jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat, semburat merah perlahan-lahan menodai pipi putihnya. _'Jangan lagi Kami-sama, jangan buat aku **speechless** begini,'_ pinta anak kedua pasangan Mikoto dan Fugaku.

Keduanya terdiam dalam keheningan yang entah mengapa terasa menyenangkan. Seakan-akan hal ini yang telah lama mereka inginkan. Bukan karena kediaman mereka, tapi kedekatan yang seperti inilah yang sudah lama tidak keduanya rasakan.

Sasuke duduk tegap disamping Naruto yang tetap tak berpaling darinya-menatapnya lekat seakan tak mau melewatkan sekecil apapun reaksi Sasuke. Naruto penasaran, seperti apa jawaban Sasuke padanya. Memaafkan, atau tidak berkata 'Ya' namun tetap mempertahankan hubungan mereka.

"Kautau Sasuke, aku pernah mengalami kegagalan dalam rumah tangga. Aku ditinggalkan oleh Sakura karena aku tak memiliki pekerjaan," Sasuke diam, mencoba mendengarkan meski malas ketika Naruto menyebut nama itu. "Tapi.. ketika aku mendapat perkerjaan bahkan sampai menyita waktuku, apa aku harus kehilangan orang yang aku sayangi? Apa aku harus kehilanganmu? Jika benar begitu, maka aku akan memilih jadi pengangguran saja. Aku akan memilih sibuk dengan segala urusan tentangmu."

"Dobe!" Ahh, setelah perkataan Naruto yang sebanyak itu, cuma 4 huruf itu saja yang bisa keluar dari bibir Sasuke.

"Daripada aku kehilanganmu 'kan? Aku lebih baik mundur dari semua pekerjaanku, lebih baik aku menemanimu dan Ranmaru," imbuh Naruto, nada bicaranya terdengar tegas dan penuh keyakinan.

Sasuke membuang nafas panjang, Ia tidak menyangka jika Naruto memiliki pemikiran yang sebodoh itu. "Tetaplah jadi Dobe yang seperti pertama kali aku kenal!" Lirih Sasuke, bahkan nyaris tak terdengar. Sampai-sampai Naruto harus mencerna kalimat yang terucap darinya. "Tetaplah begitu, Naruto! Sebab, kau yang seperti itulah yang aku inginkan..." Maksud dari ucapan Sasuke adalah, Ia ingin Naruto menjadi Naruto yang seperti biasanya. Naruto yang pekerja keras, Naruto yang selalu menyempatkan sedikit sisa waktu yang ia miliki untuk dirinya. Naruto yang tulus mencintainya dan Ranmaru, Naruto yang selalu menghadiahinya perhatian-perhatian kecil yang bahkan tak pernah ia duga.

Naruto yang sedaritadi merunduk, kini berani mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Sasuke yang balik menatapnya lekat. "Jadi, kau mau memaafkanku?" tanyanya antusias. "Hn..." Sasuke mengangguk kecil, dan itu makin membuat Naruto tidak sanggup menahan kebahagiaannya. Ia melompat dalam pelukan hangat Sasuke, merasakan bau _mint_ yang jarang sekali ia hirup. Sedangkan si Raven sendiri, di balik bahu Naruto, ia sedang tersenyum. Ia bahagia karena cintanya tak berakhir, ia bahagia karena Narutonya kembali, dan ia sangat bahagia, karena tau, Naruto sangat mencintainya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke."

"Hn..." Yeah! Uchiha Sasuke tau, jika pria berstatus Duda itu, benar-benar mencintainya.

"Hei-hei..." Naruto melepas sebentar pelukan diantara keduanya, ia bingkai pipi Sasuke dan berkata, "Sekarang masih 23 July kan? Dan kupikir, aku masih punya 1 kado spesial untukmu?"

Sasuke menautkan alis, _'Kado spesial?'_ tanyanya hati kecilnya. "Apa?"

Bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah menghempaskan tubuh Sasuke ke atas sofa, menindih tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya tersebut. Dan memagut bibir merah milik adik Itachi itu. Menciumnya lembut, dan penuh gairah. "Hadiah kedua dariku, 'memuaskanmu'..." bisikan Naruto yang terdengar menyerupai desisan itu, membuat Sasuke syok dengan wajah yang merona dengan suksesnya. Ia paham betul seperti apa maksud kekasihnya itu. Tapi, tak ada yang salah bukan? Toh, mereka memang saling mencintai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Diantara deru nafas yang memburu, dibalik penyatuan yang terjadi diantara mereka. Naruto tak pernah absen merapalkan kata, "Aku mencintaimu..." Dalam tiap tarian yang mereka ciptakan, dalam alunan nada yang begitu menggetarkan, dengan peluh yang menjadi saksi. Mereka bersama, berdua, menyatu dalam cinta, menutup diri dari kenyataan yang sebenarnya, melupakan masalah status, gender, dan segalanya. Murni karena cinta mereka memacu andrenalin yang tak biasa, murni karena keinginan untuk saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

"_Happy birthday_, Sasu-_koi_." Satu kecupan tepat di kening Sasuke mengakhiri aktifitas penuh gairah keduanya. "Aku mencintaimu..." Menutup akhir dari surga dunia yang baru saja mereka singgahi, menutup hari yang begitu sulit namun membahagiakan. Menunggu hari esok datang menjemput keduanya, dimasa-masa yang membahagiakan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke."

**+._.+ Owari +._.+**

Oke, pertama-tama dari Fu, ini adalah fanfic dengan alur yang gak jelas, membingungkan, juga typo(s) yang jumlahnya gak terhitung...

Kedua, sedikit banyak ini adalah pengalaman pribadi sih, hehehe *curcol...

Ketiga, fanfic ini juga khusus Fu buat untuk memperingati Ultah Sasuke, Yah... meski kecepetan sehari, gak apa kan?...

Keempat, Met berpuasa bagi yang menunaikan... Terakhir, jangan lupa review...

**Salam, , ,**

**Happy Happy Fu n_n**


End file.
